Sonic Boom Episode 8 : An unwilling alliance
by joshua.yoshiya.5
Summary: Sonic discovered that he has a brother, And the only way for him to find is to ask a bunch of old "friends".
1. Prologue

**_Previously, in the sonic boom fanfictions written by y .5:_**

For his 20th birthday, sonic received a medallion left to him by uncle chuck long ago, along with that he also left a video message.

 _"_ _you have a brother a… separated at birth… your mother gave you to me… ind them… Protect the medallions not matter what!"_

 **Prologue:**

"Leave me alone knuckles!" yelled sonic.

"not until you calm down!" said knuckles.

Just after hearing the new that he has a brother, sonic tried to rush out of the shack, but knuckles managed to grab him before he got out.

"I can't just stay here! I need to find my brother!" said sonic.

"just think about it you idiot!" said shadow. "you don't have the smallest idea of where he is, you don't even know his name!"

"so what?! I just sit around and do nothing?!" yelled sonic.

"for once, I agree with shadow," Said amy. "before looking for your brother you should start with getting informations."

"… fine." Said sonic and knuckles let him go.

"So where do we start?" asked tails.

"I may I have an idea, but you're not gonna like this sticks." Said shadow. "We need to seek help from G.U.N."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

After getting ready for the trip, everyone got on the size plus tornado to go to westopolice, where they knew G.U.N's base was located.

"This is a bad idea!" said sticks in her usual paranoiac manner.

"Thirty six." Said shadow who was counting how many times sticks said that.

"We can't trust G.U.N! THEY ARE GOUVERNEMENT AGENTS!" she yelled.

"we know we can't trust them," said tails. "We learned that the hard way, but we don't really have much of a choice here."

"in any case, they won't help us for free." Stated sonic.

"what can you offer to G.U.N?" asked Amy.

"our services." Answered shadow.

"our… services!" said Amy while blushing.

"I mean help them in missions." Clearfield shadow.

"Oh… I knew that!" said Amy awkwardly.

"working with government agents!" yelled sticks. "NO! DOES NOT COMPUTE!" she started yelling and shaking all over but then stopped suddenly fainted.

"that will calm her down." Said shadow.

"what did you do to her?!" asked amy concerned.

"hit her in her weak point*" answered shadow.

(*read episode 4)

They soon arrived to the city of westopolice, Tails landed the plain in an airport and they headed to G.U.N HQ on foot.

"This is your first time in a big city, how does it feel sticks?" asked amy while they were walking in the streets.

"too many building! Too big! They can attack from anywhere! They are probably watching us now!" yelled sticks.

"Can't you know her out again?" asked knuckle in shadow ear.

"Guys! K+ rating!" said sonic.

 **Later, at G.U.N Head quarter:**

After passing some security measures, the groupe was allowed to get inside the HQ, they were told to wait in one of the labs.

"guess didn't think of building waiting rooms." Stated amy.

"well this is supposed to be a secret head quarter." Said Sonic, "If they allowed us here that also mean they need us, am I right tails?... tails?"

Tails was too busy marveling at G.U.N's tech to listen.

"you okay buddy?" asked sonic.

"oh yeah sorry." Snapped tails, "those guys are scumbags but they have a hell of a good tech."

"and not to be touch by Kids" said the voice of a man who just got in.

"Abraham Towers." Said Tails.

"I'd say it's a pleasant surprise, but it's not really a surprise." Said sonic.

"Nor is it pleasant." Added shadow.

"who's that guy?" asked Amy.

"guns commander, Abraham towers, and first category douche bag." Answered sonic.

"looks like The freedom fighters didn't change much." Said Towers.

"Freedom fighters?" asked sticks in shadow ear.

"told you we couldn't decide for a name, so everybody just called us whatever they wanted." Answered shadow.

"what is it that you are doing here anyway?" asked the commander. "I thought that the freedom fighter didn't want anything to do with G.U.N anymore."

"believe me, we wouldn't be here if had a choice." Said sonic, "listen i… discovered that I have a brother, and I need G.U.N's recourses to find him."

"Looks like a personal and also complicated request." Said Towers, "Why would G.U.N accept to help you?"

"cut the chase towers!" said shadow angry. "we all know you need us or you wouldn't even have let us here in the first place, So stop wasting our DAMN time and tell me what DAMN mission you want us to do!"

After a moment of silence Tower spoke:

"very well, but for this mission we will only need shadow and sonic."

"what about the rest of us?!" asked tails.

"I don't know!" said towers, "go to the mall, at a spa, or whatever little girls do!"

"HEY!" yelled knuckles, "Tails ain't that little!"

"thanks knuckles," thanked tails sarcastically.

Sonic looked at shadow.

"what do you say?" he asked.

"as you said, it's not like we have a choice." Answered shadow.

"IT'S ALL A BIG TRAP!" yelled sticks. "First they separate us, and then they take us out one by one!"

"I'd say, let them try." Said shadow.

"stop trying to sound cool and take this seriously! Nobody else will!" said sticks.

"Don't worry, G.U.N can't take me on, believe me they tried." Said shadow.

"you better come back in one piece, both of you!" said Amy.

"don't worry, we'll watch each other's back." Said sonic.

"speak for yourself." Said shadow smiling.

"from shadow, that's a yes." Said sonic.

"you two follow me to the briefing room, the rest of you, I don't think I need to show you the exit." Said Towers.

The rest of the team left the room.

"he really doesn't know how to talk to women." Commented Amy.

"Yeah, and to us to!" said knuckles.

 **Later at the briefing room:**

"very well gentleman… gentle hedgehogs… hedgehogs." Said towers, "here Is the mission, did any of you ever hear of prison island?"

"of course" answered shadow.

"Absolutely… but refresh my memory." Said sonic.

"this is the prison were Robotnik used to be held before he escaped." Said shadow.

"exactly," said towers. "recently the security robots around the island became berserk, the reason for that is unknown, And taking out every sing robot is not an option, the only solution left is to blow up the island."

"wait!" said sonic, "what about the prisoners?!"

"that where you come to play," Answered towers, "your mission is to get into every cell and get the prisoners into the escape choppers. Meanwhile one of our agents will go inside the prison and put the bomb."

"I bet If we didn't show up you would have left the prisoners to die, am I right?" said shadow.

"Doesn't matter, The agent responsible for the bomb should arrive shortly."

"oh she's already here." Said a voice from above.

"YOU!" yelled shadow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The bat cat lady form descended from above, sitting on one landing near the two hedgehogs with a smile.

"hello boys, long time no…" but she was cut by a punch to the stomach by shadow.

"okay that was uncalled…" but she was cut again by a kick.

Shadow grabbed her from the neck and started punching her in the guts until he was stopped by sonic.

"STOP THIS SHADOW!" he yelled.

After a moment, shadow let her go.

"thanks big blue, shadow can be over…" but this time she was cut by sonic spin.

"I needed that too." Said sonic, "you don't even look like you are sorry."

"okay boys I know our relationship didn't end on the best terms…" she started.

"NOT IN THE BEST TERMS!" yelled shadow. "the moment we cut ties with G.U.N you just left, no explanations, no goodbyes, and leaving us with a heart broken knuckles"

"Look what do you want me to say? Retirement was harder than I thought." Said rouge.

"you should have said that to knuckles BEFORE going away." Said sonic. "it took us so much time to make him get over you, and even now we have to make extra effort to NEVER mention you."

"oh common, he couldn't have been THAT heartbroken." Said rouge.

"Look at my face." Said shadow getting closer to rouge. "he was, do I look like I am joking."

"SILENCE!" finally said Towers. "I don't know about your problems, and It clearly doesn't concern me, what does concern me is the mission so you put your personal business aside until after the mission."

Shadow noded.

"you're lucky we absolutely need this information's." stated shadow.

"when do we go?" asked sonic.

"right now." Answered towers.

 **Later:**

After taking a chopper, the group of three finally arrived to Prison Island.

"thanks for the ride Arnold." Said rouge to the pilot.

They got off the chopper.

"okay, I put the bomb and you guys got get the prisoners, we'll see if you are still as..." started rouge before noticing that shadow and sonic were already gone.

"fast." She finished.

Sonic took the east side while shadow took the west side.

 **Sonic POV:**

Sonic went inside one of the cells.

"Dr Mario?" he asked.

"yes, it's a me." Said the doctor in a really stereotypical Italian accent.

"the island is gonna blow off, I need to take you out of here." Said sonic.

"Oki doki" agreed the doctor.

 **Shadow POV:**

Shadow went inside one of the cells.

"Mr Wilson fisk?" he asked a bold fat man who was looking at his wall.

"yes." Answered the man.

"the island is gonna explode I need to take you out of here." Said shadow.

"after all what happened the government is still going to save me." Said fisk.

"are you coming or not?" said shadow running out of patience.

"off course." Said Fisk. "tell me, how does this wall make you feel?"

"I really don't have time!"

"just look at it."

Shadow did and answered:

"Alone, it makes me feel alone."

"we are a lot alike then." Said Fisk.

 **Rouge POV:**

She went through the prison defenses, but she got detected by a red and black robot.

"Intruder, mission: Annihilation." Said the robot launching a bunch missiles on rouge.

 _"_ _I hope I never have to work with a robot like that,"_ She thought, _"wink, wink"_

 **Meanwhile back a Mobotropolice:**

The rest of the group was just walking around the city.

"great now we can only serve as filler!" said Sticks.

"using secondary characters to pad out a short story, that's quality writing for you." Said tails.

"Let's look at the bright side," suggested amy. "We can spend the day together and create new bonds between each other!"

"Hey look! A robots vs wrestlers arena!" said knuckles running to the arena.

"Fine, but you're gonna miss all the fun!" Yelled amy at him.

"Wait For me!" yelled sticks running after knuckles, "I want to see robots being torn apart!"

"OH Thanks BFF!" yelled amy, "let me guess you're going too tails?"

"nah." Answered tails, "Wrestling is fake, nothing wrong with that it's just entertainment but it's not my kind of entertainment."

"so that means it's just the two of us," said amy putting her hand on Tails's shoulder, "just you and me, Alone, and no one to bother us."

"… I … I need an adult…" said tails.  
"I AM an adult."

 **Way latter back on prison island:**

Rouge finally arrived to the core of the prison.

"I am there boys." She said to shadow and sonic through her communicator.

"okay," said shadow. "set the timer on 10 minutes."

"Five should be enough." She said.

"No I said ten." Said shadow irritated.

"okay then five." Said rouge putting the bomb.

"If you set it on 5 minutes I swear I am gonna…" started shadow.

"okay it's on five minutes." Said rouge.

"I hate you." Said Shadow.

At the same time sonic and Shadow finished saving most of the prisoners.

"there is still one more zone." Said sonic.

"I'll handle it, you make sure everyone gets in the rescue choppers properly." Said shadow.

"piece of cake." Said sonic doing a thumbs up.

 **Rouge's POV:**

"okay now I need to get out of here." She said flying back. But the she noticed the metal door behind her closed.

"Goddamnit!" she yelled kicking the door, "should have set the bomb on 10 minutes."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
Shadow's POV:**

"okay mister Chris McLean, you're the list prisoner." Said shadow opening the last cell.

"finally, they are totally gonna need for the next total drama season!" said chris before going.

"Okay sonic I freed everyone." Said shadow.  
"The rescue choppers just arrived, and Arnold came back with our chopper too." Said sonic.  
"okay I am coming back."

He was about to get back when rouge called him.

"hey shadow I might have a bit of a problem, I am stuck in the core of the prison." She said.

"WHAT?!"

"I know, I must have triggered an alarm, it was rooky mistake…" but shadow cut the transmission.

"I guess that I had that coming."

She watched the timer, she had 3 minutes left to live.  
"I wish I could have told how sorry I am knuckles." She said closing her eyes.

 **The Robot vs Wrestlers arena:**

"THEAR HIS HEAD APPPART!" yelled sticks.

"Common those are just robots, AND YOU ARE A MAN!" cheered knuckles.

"did you ever watch a wrestling match before?" asked knuckles.  
"nah this is my first." Answered sticks.  
"what Robot vs wrestlers?" asked knuckles..  
"I did catch a game before." Answered sticks.

"are you actually enjoying this?" asked knuckles again.  
"Nah I am just letting out my stress because I am worried for Sonic and Shadow…" she answered. "Oh… you got me."  
"I used to be a lawyer you know, for a whole hour even!" Said knuckles proudly.  
"Aren't you worried?" asked sticks.  
"I've known this two for a longue time, and I know something…"  
 **Back at Prison island:  
** _Nothing can stop them._

Sonic helped everyone get inside the choppers.  
"were is your black friend?" asked fisk.  
"I am sure he'll be here soon." Said sonic.  
"I hope so, I've recently experienced the loss of a good friend, and I don't wish same for anyone else." Said fisk before getting on the chopper.

 _They will never leave each other behind._

Rouge kept looking at the timer, she only had seconds now.  
But suddenly she heard a loud noise and the door exploded.  
 _And they will never leave a friend behind.  
_ "you are more trouble then you are worth." Said shadow grabbing rouge.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
he teleported them in the airport of prison island.  
"You guys are finally here!" yelled sonic once the appeared.  
"We need to hurry we only have seconds!" said rouge flying to the chopper.  
"Get in the choppa!" yelled Arnold.

"Wait don't tell me the only reason you are called Arnold is because of this reference…" started sonic.  
"We don't have time for this!" said shadow, "GO!"

And they flew away, seeing the island explode from a distance.

Rouge sat next to shadow.  
"I didn't think you would come for me." Said rouge.  
"Neither did I." stated shadow, "and don't think this changes anything."

She stayed silent for a moment.  
"I'll find a way to redeem myself in front of knuckles." She said.  
"I doubt you can." Said shadow.  
"Challenge accepted." Said rouge with a smile.

 **Back at G.U.N's HQ:**

Everyone met back at the lab.

"told you they'll be fine." Said knuckles.

"so how was your day guys?" asked sonic.

"tails and I had the most delightful day at the mall." Said amy, "right tails."

"I don't want to see a sing girl shoe ever again." Said tails with a traumatized face.  
"what about you guys?" asked sticks.

"well it could have been worse, at least nobody back stabbed us." Said sonic.

"that's still a possibility," said shadow, "towers still needs to do his side of the bargain."

"I am a man who respects his world." Said towers who just got in.  
"were you waiting in front of the door until we mention you so you can make a dramatic entrance?" asked amy.  
Towers coughed and said:

"Anyway, we did research and we fond your brother."  
He gave sonic a picture.  
"His goes by the name Manic, and has quite the criminal record, but mostly for pity thievery." Said towers.  
"where is he now?" asked sonic.  
"the bargain said that we will give you information not find him for you, I've putting everything we have on the flash disk, now finding him is up to you." Said towers.  
"why you.." started sonic before getting cut by shadow.  
"it's okay sonic, I know who can help us."

 **Later; in an office at station square:**

"Hello, Chaotix Private investigations here. oh it's you! Oh has it been? A case? What kind of case?"


End file.
